


If Leaving Me is Easy

by Bluesact



Series: Tumblr clexa prompts [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-01 17:01:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8631739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluesact/pseuds/Bluesact
Summary: Based on a tumblr prompt : You’re the cute and quiet customer that frequents the coffee shop where I’m a barista and also where my rival barista works and we’re both fighting for your attention in increasingly creative and inconspicuous ways (making foam art, writing cheesy pick-up lines on your napkin, etc.) AUBy: http://origami-teacup.tumblr.com/post/145246967054/one-cannot-have-enough-of-cute-and-random-aus-so/embed





	1. Part 1

Clarke's POV

 

You work in a coffee shop as a part time job as you are a broke art student and you defied your mom so, you have to pay for stuff on your own. It’s a difficult path but you managed to survive. Your current job and you have a love-hate relationship. You love your job because 1. Making coffee is a type of art, 2. The customers are friendly and 3. The pay is pretty good, as you know the owner, Octavia and Raven, quite well. You hate your job because of the one person you hate the most working in the same place as you are. Her name is Costia.

 

You despise Costia with all your heart. You have hated her ever since the day she dragged her stupid ass into your life at a party that Octavia held a few years back. She would try to make everything that you do and like, a competition and she would eventually succeed against you and that makes you feel as if you’re not enough. She makes you feel as though you’re never worth it. You tolerate her actions because you’re too busy to deal with her shit.

 

I

“One caramel Macchiato please”

 

Her voice caught you off guard and so, you raise your head immediately and that’s when you’re met with her gorgeous green eyes. Her brunette hair stood flawlessly and you think she’s the most beautiful specimen you’ve ever seen. One thing that was all wrong about that moment was that Costia was the one serving her in the cashier spot.

 

The girl took out her wallet and was about to pay when Costia stopped her.

 

“It’s on the house,” she said as she gestured for the girl to put away her wallet, “A pretty girl like you shouldn’t be paying for a cup of coffee,”

 

Costia stood flirtatiously with her petite, mesmerizing figure and flirted her way through the small conversation with the brunette. You wish you weren’t there to witness the cringing scene.

 

What you failed to notice was that throughout the whole small talk, the girl who had quite stolen your heart was looking at you instead and not at all focused on your rival’s pick-up lines.

 

You were preparing her cup of coffee and you spotted her name on it.

 

“Lexa,” You whispered to yourself as if it was a prayer. Her name sound like the best thing that has ever come out of your mouth and you wish you were able to say it forever.

 

You took a marker and wrote a piece of your mind that fits her.

 

_I never thought that one day I would figure out my favorite color. I have always loved all the colors equally but now, I know green is my favorite._

“LEXA” you called out as you finished assembling her coffee.

 

She walked up to you and you hold out the cup to her with a genuine smile. She raised the cup and saw your little poem.

 

“I see that you have quite the way with words,”

 

She looked at your nametag and smiled and you melt immediately.

 

“Clarke.”

 

God you love how she spells out your name. Her voice sounds like silk and it soothes your inner soul. You know then that you cannot function properly when you’re around pretty girls so, bless you bisexual soul.

 

She took a seat and you continue your less boring job. Again, you failed to see that Lexa couldn’t stop taking secret glances at you.

 

Costia saw it though and she made it her motivation to steal Lexa from you yet again, eager to win a competition you never know you need to participate in.

 

From the start you knew, loving her was never that easy.

 

 

II

 

The second time she walked in, you were working as the cashier. You thank god that there weren’t so many people in the coffee shop and that Costia couldn’t come today. You think that maybe this is your chance to step up your game.

 

“Hey,” you said.

 

“Hey,” she smiled.

 

“So, what will you be having today?”

 

“I guess, you could maybe surprise me,” she looked so smug about her phrase that you were stuttering and being all flustered.

 

“I..um..I, I think you should try our new menu. It’s the vanilla latte,”

 

“Maybe I should,” she said.

 

There was a small awkward tension.

 

“ If I order that, does that mean I get another one of your poems?”

 

For a second, you think that maybe she kinda like you too but you dismissed the thought as soon as you think about how prettier Costia is compared to you.

 

“If you’re lucky,” you replied as you try to hide the fact that you’re a nervous wreck.

 

You wrote:

 

 _I can tell right at that moment that she’s the calm before the storm_.

 

\--

 

It was raining when you finished your shift that day. You didn’t bring any umbrella and your apartment is quite a long walk from your workplace. After you changed your clothes, you were trying to figure out how to get home. You head to the door and you were about to say fuck it and just run home but a soft hand on your shoulder stopped you from going. You turn your back and your expression softens.

“You shouldn’t go. You’ll get sick.”

 

“How do I get home then, genius?” You prompted.

 

“You could stay here for a while and hang out with me till the rain stops,”

 

You wanted to turn down the offer but your lips were faster than your brain and you blurt an agreement to the offer. It was too late to back down so, you went with it.

 

\--

 

You both sat down in a comfortable silence for the first 10 minutes before any of you broke the ice. You were the first one to start the conversation.

 

“You know, Pride and Prejudice is such an overrated classic.” You stated as you eyed the book she was reading

.

“Everybody reads it and I still don’t get why. It’s not even that good of a book,”

 

“Oh really? I can tell you a lot of facts of why it’s the best book ever written,”

 

“ You think so? Hit me up with it then, nerd,”

 

You smirked at the nickname you gave her. Maybe this relationship thing isn’t going to fail after all. You guys might end up being _good friends_ , right?

 

\--

“What the hell, Lexa. You play soccer yet you’ve never seen the USWNT play before? What the fucking hell. That’s utter bullshit,”

 

“So what if I’ve never seen them play? Are they even _that_ good?”

 

“Of course they are. They’re number one around the world and plus Tobin Heath is an absolute bae,”

 

“Who’s Tobin Heath?”

 

“Ugh, you’re hopeless,” You sighed.

 

Lexa just laughs and by the time she stopped there was silence between you two.

 

“DING!”

 

Your received a text and turns out it was Octavia looking for you and Raven just teasing you about you currently being on a date.

 

You rolled your eyes and you saw that it was late already.

 

“I guess I have to get going now. It’s really late and the rain had stopped hours ago,” You gave her a warm smile and she nodded. That was your 2nd encounter with Lexa and as you walked home, all you can think about was her.

 

\--

 

Lexa was all you think about when you were about to sleep. You thought of how cute her smile was and how she lights up like a Christmas tree when she was talking about her favorite book, how alluring her voice was and how deep in the hellhole you are. You never want this feeling to end.

 

The only way to do that is to hold on to it with a strong grip but you can’t help but feel that one-day it was all going to slip away like the hopes and dreams that you used to have, now gone and left behind.

 

Dark thoughts cloud over your mind and that is the reason as to why you have so many doubts about your feelings. You’re never good about these feelings shit in the first place. Maybe that is why you never deserve love. Maybe love was never meant for you.

 

 

 

 

 

III

 

The third time you met her, she was in her soccer team’s jersey and she was fresh from a game. You never thought she looked better. You were about to talk to her when Costia rushed in and cut your doings. She was in her skimpy “sex” clothes and you think that at that moment you’ve lost. You could never compete with her. She was way better looking than you, sexier than you, and all the shit that makes her more perfect than you could ever be. You’re just you; you never exercise except for sex and watching hot girls play soccer. You paint a lot but you never show it to anyone since all they’re going to do is judge you. Costia even said that your artworks are suck anyways.

 

You watch Lexa interact with Costia from afar while packing up. Costia was flaunting her breasts and touching Lexa way too sensually to be called friendly.

 

“Oh my god, Lexa, your arms are so toned. You must be so strong,”

 

You swear you were about to throw up as soon as you heard that remark.

 

“um, yeah, I.. work out,” Lexa awkwardly replied.

 

You laughed a little inside at how awkward and adorable Lexa is.

 

 _Shit_ , stop, Clarke, you’re being weird.

 

You head for the door and walked home.

 

Lexa looked at you for a while as you exited the door with Raven but you never notice. You were too oblivious about it.

 

Little did you know that Raven was behind you and she saw everything.

 

\--

 

“So who’s that girl that comes by the coffee shop on a daily basis?”

 

You pretend you don’t know whom she’s talking about.

 

“Which girl?”

 

“Don’t lie, Clarke. You know _who_ I’m talking about.”

 

You shrugged and Raven pestered further.

 

“I do know that her name’s Lexa. She was the one using a soccer jersey yesterday right?”

 

Fuck. She got you figured out. You can’t hide it anymore.

 

“Fine. Yeah she’s like a regular customer and she’s a pretty cool person to talk to.” You tried to say it casually but your face gives it all. You’re red as a tomato and you’re grinning so hard.

 

“Fuck, Clarke. I know you like her so just admit it.”

 

“I don’t know, Rae. Feelings are weird. I don’t want to just jump onto conclusions.”

 

She rolled her eyes but you know deep down she gets it.

 

“So what are you doing on next Friday?”

 

 

IV

 

It was a sad, lonely shift on a Thursday and you knew that this was the usual time that Lexa would show up so you had prepared something on her cup. You were planning to ask if she wants to hang out sometimes (maybe not as a date but who knows) so, you attached your number on her cup too.

 

Costia was serving as the cashier today and you knew she was gonna step up her game too today. She was wearing everything she knew would turn on every possible guy or girl around her. How could Lexa possibly resist that? You’re only wearing your usual clothes, a shirt and jeans. You could never compete with that. If Costia were to ask Lexa out then maybe, you were meant to lose again. You feel useless but maybe that’s your point in life. You can’t help but try, at least try. Even if you fail, you could say I tried.

 

Some parts of you want to give up already because what’s the point of setting something up or going after something that you know you’re not gonna get. What’s the point in having hope for something that you know you’re going to fail in.

 

Your thoughts were pushed aside as girl of your dreams walk towards the cashier to order something. She was in her white t-shirt and leather jacket and you know it does something to you. She had her glasses up on her nose and you really want to tease her about it.

 

She exchanged some words with Costia and what you heard turned your smile into a frown.

 

“So, do you want to go somewhere maybe? This Friday night?” Costia asked with a lot of guts and hope in her veins.

 

Lexa agreed to it and you felt as if your stomach had been punched and your head felt light. You felt sick to your bones and you immediately head to the back office with your cup.

 

You placed your cup on Raven’s table and took a leave permit from her.

 

What you left was a piece of your heart, on Raven’s table.

 

\--

 

Raven tried calling you a lot that night but you were too busy wasting your tears on something that you know was not meant to be in the first place. You weren’t meant to deserve love. You don’t deserve a people caring about you. You don’t deserve happiness. You don’t deserve things that are too good to be true.

 

And certainly, you don’t deserve Lexa.

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A continuation of the prompt..

Lexa’s POV

You woke up on a bright Friday Morning. The rays of sunlight seeped through the window curtains and laid soft on your delicate skin. It was warm and comfortable on your bed but you got responsibilities to do. You walked to the kitchen after you cleaned yourself up in the bathroom and changed you pajamas into something decent. Eggs and bacons seemed like a good combo so that’s what you ate. You remembered that today was the day you’re going to have that “friendly” outing with that girl from the coffee shop.

What’s her name again? 

Shit, you forgot her name. Was it Charlotte? Charlie? Ugh fuck it, you’re just gonna say hello and prompt her to say her name.

All you could remember was that blonde haired girl had the most entrancing blue eyes, Clarke. She was one of the most interesting people you’ve ever talked to. Shame you never had the guts to make another conversation without seeming too eager or to make a fool of yourself in front a pretty girl. Pretty girls do that to you, make you stumble around your words and end up making yourself the most awkward person ever.

You thought of the words she wrote. That was the only thing that made your day better and you thought it was the only reason you’re keeping Clarke around.

Oh, how wrong you are.

\--

You were supposed to be keeping your mind on the lecture your professor is doing but your thoughts were swirling around a certain blonde girl. You thought of her gentle touches, shy smiles, heartwarming glances, easy flowing talks and warm coffee that you shared just the day before. No matter how hard you tried to concentrate, your thoughts kept on wandering towards her. It’s like meeting her was inevitable, feeling this way was inevitable and wanting her to be yours was inevitable. You just couldn’t grasp the fact that you wanted to be with her again, even if you and her were just meant to be friends. You just met her but you felt as though you’ve known her for a long time. She had this eccentric aura that was just like a drug and that was why you found her addictive. You just couldn’t get enough of her. 

One problem that you had was that you have always put others’ needs before yours and that is why you thought more logically for the long run so you never surrender to what your heart truly wants. You’ve always made decisions with your head and never your heart as the heart is always stupid but the head is not. You imagined the things that you could have had and the things that you could have done if for once, you gave up to what your heart wants. You think of the possible future that you could have with Clarke if only, you went with the flow and not thought of the possible effects a broken heart could lead you to have. It felt so close yet so far and so bittersweet how you could’ve had what you deeply desired but never destined to have. You must stand your guard; it would be the only thing that made you powerful. Love was never a type of strength; it is a weakness that you cannot tolerate to have. 

\--

You met Anya at a bookshop right across your lecture hall. She was in the café area playing around on her laptop with her earphones popped in. You slid and sat on the chair beside her. She looked at you and directly smiled.

You didn’t seem to notice the things she’s saying since you’re too caught up in your own little mind until at one point, she waved her hands in front of your face and you were zapped back into reality. 

“Lex, did you hear anything I just said?” She asked with a confused and slightly angry look plastered upon her face.

“Uh, sorry, my head’s not really in a good place today, it’s been wandering off on it’s own journey ever since I woke up this morning,” 

You said that sentence as if it was the truth but the facts in your head know that you, for sure, are thinking of that same girl over and over again and how much you want to cradle her in your arms and have her wrapped around you. 

For a second, you realized that what you’re doing is wrong and so, you snapped yourself out of it and continued talking to Anya to distract yourself. 

“So how’s your love life?” You ask, pretending to be oblivious about the girl she has been seeing again and again. 

“It’s pretty good. I met this girl, she’s amazing and I do think that this thing that we have is gonna work out y’know,” 

She was grinning so hard as she said this and you realized that you are indeed happy for her. She’s been your best friend for the longest time ever that sometimes it hits you so hard how much you guys have been through, thick and thin. You’ve encountered a heartbroken Anya and you know that she deserved all the love in the world. You wouldn’t want her hurt again. 

The difference between you and Anya is that you knew how much a broken heart could break you so you avoided that for all your life but Anya could never stop loving. She fell too easily and too hard that she could never stop it from happening beforehand. You, though, you know when the feeling starts blooming and that is why you run at the right time before anything further and worse than early infatuation ever comes up. 

 

“I’m happy for you. You deserve it Anya,”

That was all you said because you couldn’t decipher everything you thought about to Anya. Your mind is like a maze, a tangled earphone. It could never be easily spoken or put out into words. It was way too complex to string them into letters.

“Well then, I guess it’s your turn then, Lex. You never talk about your crushes. Who is this mysterious lady that has captured the heart of the o’dark and o’smart Alexandria Woods?” She says as she’s smirking.

“No one, really. I’ve got nobody in mind…except, there’s this girl that asked me to hang out tonight,” You said innocently. 

“Oh SHIT Lex. D’you know how big this is? You’ve got a date tonight, fuck. Alexandria Woods got a date tonight,” She held both of my shoulders in her hands as she shook my body a forwards and backwards motion.

“NO! It’s not a date, it’s just a friendly outing thing, I promise,” I replied.

“I won’t hear any of your bullshit. It’s definitely a date, I can tell,”

“Ugh, it’s not. I don’t even like her that way. I can’t even remember her name,”

“Whoa, you what?”

“Yeah, I can’t remember her name, you heard me right,”

“Then I’ll just bet $10 that she thinks this is a date while you don’t,” She fetched her $10 bill and set it out on the table for you to take. 

“I don’t wanna take it because, Anya, she won’t ever think it’s a date. I’m sticking by my statement about this being a friendly outing thing,”

“Lex, I swear sometimes you’re too prude,”

You just rolled your eyes at her words, too tired to think of a good comeback. 

\--

You took a look at yourself on the full body mirror. You were rocking a band t-shirt and denim jacket and you told yourself you looked fine. You gathered your things and headed out. The cold autumn air exhilarated your body as you walked down to the bar where that girl texted you to meet. 

You entered the bar and it was crowded as hell. People were dancing, making out and talking. You skimmed through the place and immediately spotted that girl from the coffee shop. She was as usual, very sexy in the way she dresses but somehow, you didn’t feel anything towards it. It didn’t turn you on or did anything at all to your sensitive mind. You thought that maybe it’s because your feelings had been numb for all your life. You didn’t feel much and that’s a true fact. One exception to that was only Clarke but you didn’t like her that way, did you?

Before your imagination ran off into the wilderness, you focused yourself to the situation standing in front of you. 

“Hey,” You said as you sat down opposite of her.

“Hey,” She smiled.

You talked about a lot of things with her but none of her ideas or thoughts fitted yours. She hated art, loved films compared to books, hated sports and judged people from their physical appearance. 

“You know, Lex, Clarke is one of the girls that I think is just thirsty for sex with a hottie like you. I bet if you hadn’t chose me over her, she’d be going straight for your hot ass in the backroom of the coffee shop..”

“Sorry, I have to stop you right there. I didn’t choose you over her and I don’t think Clarke is anything like that.

“Well, you agreed to go on a date with me, for starters,” She said as if she was stating something that is already obvious.

There was an awkward silence between you two and you knew at that point that what Anya said was true. The girl indeed thought that what was happening between you two was more than just a friendly gesture. 

“I’m sorry but I think we might have misunderstood each other. I know that you might think that this is a date but I merely thought that this was just a regular friend hang out.”

You stood up and thanked her for understanding even though, you’re sure that you can sense a hint of anger and disappointment in her tone as she replied with the phrase, “Don’t worry about it,” to you. 

As you let go of the hug that you mindlessly decided to give her, you saw a familiar face just in front of the main door. You immediately knew it was Clarke as your eyes locked with hers. She was with 2 beautiful women who you assume are her accomplices. You excused yourself from your “date”. Then, as you were about to rush towards the woman of your dreams, she was already gone. 

\--

You felt emptier than before, that night. You felt guilty over something you didn’t exactly had a lot of knowledge on. You asked yourself why she walked out that door. Why things had to be so complicated and why you had to endure this pain of not knowing. You ended up falling asleep by accident.

\--

You went to the coffee shop where Clarke works on a gloomy Thursday. You knew Clarke’s work schedule like the back of your hand. You hope that Clarke would be willing to listen to what you have to say. You have prepared yourself emotionally to ask her what you did wrong and to finally acquire the answers to your endless reel of questions. 

You pushed the door but you met a woman with brunette hair. She had a slim but muscular figure and it took you a few seconds to realize that she was one of the women who were with Clarke on the day she fled from you. 

“Are you just gonna stand there or are you gonna order something?” She asked.

You walked up to her and ordered yourself a cup of café latte. You were trying to build enough self-esteem to ask her about Clarke. 

“Fuck.” You heard her mutter under her breath. 

You looked at her with a confused look.

“I know you’re looking for Clarke,” she said, “ She’s not here. She changed her shift into a Wednesday one.”

You still held your confused gaze at her until one point, you decided to take advantage of the information she might be willing to give you.

“Why are you telling me this?”

“Because you two are seriously pining on each other to no avail. Just get your goddamn mind straight will you?” She said as she shoved a cup of your coffee to you. She gestured at the side of the cup and you twisted the cup to see a sentence in Clarke’s handwriting.

“Hey, I just met you, and this is crazy, but here's my number, so caramel me maybe? :b 

P.S: I know it’s weird but maybe you’d like to hang out sometime. 

P.P.S : It doesn’t even have to be like a date or something but idk im stupid so here’s my number : xxxxxxxx

-The gorgeous and ever so charming barista, Clarke”

“ I’ll let you fix your shit this one time but, promise me you won’t do any other stupid acts okay?” the brunette girl said, “ I’m Raven by the way, it’s nice to finally meet the person behind Clarke’s sudden happiness.”

And with that statement, she sent you off to a journey to make things right with Clarke. You headed to Anya’s apartment instead of your own. You wanted to plan the perfect scheme to win the love of your life. You’ve decided at this point to screw the head thinking strategy. Maybe sometimes, you needed experimentation and to take of risks to experience the world wholly and you could pinpoint in that exact moment, where you realized Clarke could be your world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy! :D   
> Tumblr: pro-found-axsthetic.tumblr.com / lexa-live.tumblr.com

**Author's Note:**

> Guys this is my first fic so I'm sorry if it isn't that good. I'm also sorry for the grammar mistakes and all that but I do hope you enjoy the story! :) 
> 
> Find me on tumblr: lexa-live.tumblr.com or my main blog: pro-found-axsthetic.tumblr.com
> 
> Updates are weekly but if I'm up to it, could be more than once a week ;)  
> Also, comment if you wish, they keep me hyped to update faster! Have a great day people!


End file.
